


Never Have Listened to Her

by taibhrigh



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako's thoughts as he kneels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have Listened to Her

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**: greed (#308) [at LJ's writers_choice]  
> **Warnings:** foul language  
> **Notes:** I wish to blame tarlan for this.

Greed had gotten him into this mess. Correction, his wife's greed and need for power had gotten him into this mess while she stayed hidden somewhere in the balcony. The word bitch instantly came to mind for both the situation and her. He never should have listened to her.

Her plan had failed and now here he was kneeling waiting to see if he was going to die or not. So far death did not seem to be in his immediate future. And, the more he thought about it, the hell if he wanted the job that kill would have gotten him. Leader of an army was seeming a much better position than leader of his people.

He moved his eyes without turning his head to glance at the man sitting on the throne and his thoughts shifted to a simple statement.

_My life is never going to be the same again._


End file.
